Giving Love Another Chance: Duel Masters
by SailorStar9
Summary: Sailor Moon never happened when the Master found the key to his revenge against the Creature World, the 'gem' destined to be the portal for his champion to enter the Creature World. Realizing the Master's plans, Knight aids Ami in escaping the Temple.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

SailorStar9: This is a rewrite from me after re-watching Duel Masters. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: Sailor Moon never happened when the Master found the key to his revenge against the Creature World, the 'gem' destined to be the portal for his champion to enter the Creature World. Realizing the Master's plans, Knight aids Ami in escaping the Temple.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: The Prophecy

* * *

In the Temple's underground library…

The Master stood before the wall, the prophecy etched on it in ancient symbols: The Gem was born of darkness' fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of the Sacred Lands.

"She will fulfill her destiny." The Master declared. "She has no choice! The portal must be opened! This will come to pass; I will make sure of it. Who's there?" he demanded, hearing the door creak.

* * *

Outside…

Knight's eyes widened in comprehension, realizing that the Master had only taken an interest in the gentle-hearted girl because he planned to use Ami in opening the gateway; Hakuoh was just his dueling substitute in obtaining his 'revenge' against the Creature World. "It may be too late to save Hakuoh now." He noted. "But Ami… I swear I will _not_ let the Master lay a hand on you."

* * *

"Knight?" Ami peered open her eyes, the long-haired duelist shaking her awake.

"Ami, you _have_ to leave the Temple." Knight hissed. "Now! I know what the Master plans for you. The Prophecy must _not_ come about."

"So, you know." Ami sighed.

"You already…" Knight gaped.

"I had... an inkling." Ami confessed.

"All the more you _must_ leave." Knight insisted. "I may not be able to save Hakuoh, but at the very least, you'll be safe. Without you, there is _no_ way into the Creature World."

"I understand." Ami nodded solemnly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Pillar Awakens

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't even know who to pair Hasu up with.

Chapter 1: The Pillar Awakens

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

"_I am… Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon looked passively at the Pillar of the Sacred Lands, along with the other Senshi. "And the future Queen of the Universe. I and my Senshi have already killed your Gate Guardians. If you know what's good enough for you, Pillar, you_ will _hand over the Justice Star and your crown!"_

"_I am the Pillar who represents the Love and Peace of the Sacred Lands." Ami declared firmly, a pair of angel's wings had appeared on her back and folded over her chest, guarding the Justice Star which had created a barrier around her. The wings unfolded and the multi-faceted crystal floated out of its place. Ami's wings fluttered gracefully, she rose up a few feet from the ground, and the wings enveloping her as she slowly spun downwards, her hair spiralling around the wings. A light flashed and the hem of a dress was seen on what were once naked legs. Ami lowered to the ground, her wings resting behind her. "In the future, you will become a tyrant who destroys millions of lives and dreams. I protect that future, and the future which comes after it, for I am Selestia."_

"_Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits!" Hakuoh summoned his trademark creature._

"_Crystal Paladin!" that was from Boy George._

"_Ballom, Master of Death!" the rather reluctant Kokujo was pulled into the battle._

"_Bolmeteus Steel Dragon!" Shobu summoned his favourite creature._

"_Stratosphere Giant!" Mimi's Nature Civilisation creature completed the Duelist Circle._

"_Selestia Justice Power!" Ami called forth her transformation._

"_What is that woman doing?" Kokujo asked._

"_I swear a male designed those suits." Mimi muttered. "They're so form fitting."_

"_I don't mind." Hakuoh let out a smile._

"_Hakuoh, that's your fiancée we're talking about!" Shobu flustered._

* * *

"_The power of the Sacred Lands and the Justice Star will not fall into the likes of you!" Sailor Selestia declared._

"_"Don't listen to her!_ KILL HER_!" Sailor Moon screamed frantically. In just the last few minutes, her world began to shatter around her. It was true that Crystal Tokyo would be built upon lie after lie after lie. Now that the Senshi knew, they were against her. They now knew the truth. One cannot be loyal to another who lied to them from the beginning._

"_If what she says is true, then you've lied to us." Sailor Mars looked at her Princess in disbelief._

_"Then, everything you ever told us could be a lie as well." Sailor Neptune whispered._

_"You told us to ignore the prophecies...that they were all lies, but they were all true, weren't they?" Sailor Venus demanded, angry that she had dedicated her life to a Queen who didn't care about her own people in the slightest._

"_How can you believe this girl's words?" Sailor Uranus spat. "What if everything she'd said was a lie?"_

"_Guilty until proven innocent." Sailor Selestia realized what Sailor Uranus was implying. "Very well. You'll see if I am innocent. The Justice Star cannot be deceived. I stand before you, Sailor Uranus, unguarded. Strike me down."_

"_Prepare to die." Sailor Uranus growled, raising the Space Sword high, the blade aimed to take off the Pillar's head. But when the deed was done, the girl remained with a head. The sword had passed through her, that was for sure, but it had not touched her. Sailor Uranus dropped the sword and then fell to her knees. "She... she... wasn't lying..." the Sky Senshi muttered._

_Sailor Moon let out a scream of anguish. "YOU TRAITORS! TRAITORS!" she shrieked hysterically._

"_No, it is you who is a traitor. This girl didn't lie. It was you! You are a hateful woman..." Sailor Neptune screamed in return._

_Sailor Moon steadied herself, her perfect future was more important to her than these Solar System Senshi._ Once I obtain the power of the Universe, I won't need protectors_, she thought. She summoned the Ginzuishou and raised it above her head and a barrier appeared and surrounded her. Nothing could penetrate the border to harm her. She smiled cruelly at Sailor Mars and stretched her arm outwards, her fingers made motions, pulling. There was a scream from behind Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus whirled around in horror; she saw Sailors Jupiter and Saturn on the ground writhing in agony as the Ginzuishou started draining them of their powers._

"_Don't… let… her… win…" Sailor Saturn mouthed to her adoptive parents._

"_I will never…" Sailor Selestia gripped her command staff. "You will never become ruler of the Universe. I solemnly swear on my_ grave _that it will never happen."_

_Sailor Moon smirked inside her barrier as she took Sailors Uranus and Neptune's powers. "And what are you going to do about it, little Justice Senshi?"_

"_This is the end, Serenity." Sailor Selestia held up the Justice Staff, Sailors Pluto and Venus' powers soon joined the rest._

"_It's not over yet, girl." Sailor Moon sneered. "Even with that toy of yours, just the Ginzuishou holds more power. You're fated to die, just like the rest." She smiled cruelly, laughing insanely as she was filled with the power, the energy of the Solar System Senshi. She was stealing the planet's powers and using it to destroy the Pillar. "The best is yet to come. The power of the Solar System Senshi and the power of the Ginzuishou, how can you possibly win?" she laughed, letting another energy burst go, and then another and another._

"_I will not give up!" Sailor Selestia's eyes flared in determination. "I won't be defeated! Never!"_

_Sailor Moon's blasts were deflected by the sudden energy surge. "This Universe is MINE. I swear to you that there will never be peace in it even after I die... Chaos and Evil will always reign." The crazed Moon Senshi laughed. "What? No!" she shrieked when the Senshi's powers started attacking her from within._

"_I am the Pillar who represents the Love and Peace of the Sacred Lands." Sailor Selestia repeated. "I am the Messiah, I am the Saviour. Find peace within yourself, Princess Serenity, the last of the White Moon." Light swirled around the wand, expanding as the wispy fingers of light brushed against objects, causing them to fill with light._

_Sailor Moon frantically tried to escape the purification, Saturn's power holding her in place. "NOOOO!" she screamed. Her body fell to the ground, full of the spiralling light, the Senshi's signs racing back to the stars._

* * *

"By all that is justice," Ami awoke from her slumber, the Justice Star burning brightly in her palms. "I _swear_ Serenity will _not_ claim this power."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
